warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Treacherous(Songfic)
Treacherous Put your lips close to mine As long as they don't touch Out of focus, eye to eye Moonshimmer could feel nose brushing against that of Cedarfur, as a warm feeling shot fiercely up her spine and she tried to calm herself down. She could hardly believe she was so close to him. And yet, he was okay with it. Till the gravity's too much And I'll do anything you say "I..." Moonshimmer opened her mouth not sure what to say. But sure she had to say something. "It's alright," He claimed almost reading her thoughts, "I like the silence." Moonshimmer didn't reply, just flexed her waist as Cedarfur placed his tail on top of it. If you say it with your hands And I'd be smart to walk away, But you're quicksand Moonshimmer wondered if this was too fast-they had hardly confessed their love to each other, and now they were about to publically announce themselves as mates. What if she regretted it? Or changed her mind? But looking into Cedarfur's eyes she realized it would be impossible to back away from him; he enveloped her in a warm feeling that made her sure she loved him. That she couldn't ever let him go. This slope is treacherous This path is reckless Moonshimmer could pull herself back to the previous night, and their walk around the territory, which they occasionally went on together. And Cedarfur had confessed that he liked her. Naturally, Moonshimmer had responded claiming that she felt the same. And now they were about to become mates. This slope is treacherous And I, I, I like it Moonshimmer opened her eyes to meet his wide dark ones and time slowed for several long seconds as their eyes connected, close together. Moonshimmer's heartbeat increased. I can't decide if it's a choice Getting swept away I hear the sound of my own voice Moonshimmer felt a strange connection to Cedarfur, a chemistry that existed between them. She really wondered if she had any control over what she was doing at the moment. And she doubted it. Asking you to stay And all we are is skin and bone Trained to get along "I love you, Moonshimmer," Cedarfur whispered, his voice soft. Moonshimmer felt herself melting at those words. Forcing her legs to keep themselves up, she breathed in his sweet scent before gathering up the strength to keep herself breathing so that she could reply. "I love you too." Forever going with the flow, But you're friction "I need you too," He replied, "I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't return this burning passionate feeling that I felt every time I look at you." "I promise to love you forever," Moonshimmer whispered. "Really?" "I just have one condition?" "What's that?" This slope is treacherous This path is reckless "You have to make the same promise." He laughed, "I don't even need to-it's not a choice for me." "Me neither." "Then I guess there's no need to make any promises?" His dark eyes shone deeply and Moonshimmer's heart wildly skipped a beat. "Guess not." This slope is treacherous And I, I, I like it "I'll always love you." "I'll always love you too," Moonshimmer replied gently, sucking in his sweet scent. She wasn't sure how much time they had spent in that position. It didn't seem to matter. When Cedarfur was by her side time wasn't something that she could ever possibly pay any attention to. Two headlights shine through the sleepless night And I will get you, and get you alone Moonshimmer could remember all those nights she had stayed up in her den watching him out of the corner of her eyes. Countless nights she had dedicated just to watching him. Seeing his face. Imagining being by his side. She couldn't help wondering if he had done that some nights to, while she had been completely unaware of it. Your name has echoed through my mind And I just think you should, think you should know "So are we officially mates?" Moonshimmer felt herself pondering it. "You aren't sure you love me?" Cedarfur's voice sounded hurt. "I know for sure that I love you," Moonshimmer assured him, "It's just that I don't know... I can't afford to have my heart broken." "I promise you I would never do suck a thing." That nothing safe is worth the drive and I would Follow you, follow you home... I'll follow you, follow you home... And when Moonshimmer looked into his eyes she realized how completely honest he was being. "Alright," She nodded, "But I expect you to keep your promise." "I know I will," He smiled. Moonshimmer purred, and gently entwined her tail with his. All of her dreams and hopes has seemed to be catching up with her. And now they were finally right before her. And she would embrace them. This hope is treacherous This daydream is dangerous Moonshimmer forced her pelt to stay pressed against his. She forced herself not to melt. She forced her paws to keep her up. And she forced herself to continue breathing. This hope is treacherous I, I, I... I, I, I... I, I, I... Because, she would live many more moments in her life like this; or at least she hoped that she would be given the chance to do so. She couldn't help envying the fact that he was so calm around her. While she was barely able to keep herself from falling apart. Two headlights shine through the sleepless night And I will get you, and get you alone Your name has echoed through my mind Gently Cedarfur pulled his pelt away from Moonshimmer, and the she-cat found herself being blasted by a quick rush of oxygen. She could finally breathe properly again. But yet, she still ached for Cedarfur to be by her side, she felt weaker with him only a step away from her. She needed him. And I just think you should, think you should know That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will Follow you, follow you home... "I'm tired," Cedarfur confessed, yawning, "But I'm a little hungry too." "Why don't we grab something to eat and then you can try to fall asleep," Moonshimemer suggested, praying he would like her idea. Thankfully, he did. "Sure!" He exclaimed, following her as she led him to the fresh-kill pile. I'll follow you, follow you home... I'll follow you, follow you home... I'll follow you, follow you home... Once they had picked out a mouse they sat down next to each other by the clearing, sharing a mouse together happily. Moonshimmer soon realized she hadn't even thought once about telling her friends about what had happened between her and Cedarfur since they were last updated. This slope is treacherous Because all of her thoughts were being consumed by Cedarfur, his scent, his eyes, the touch of his pelt against hers. "I love you," she whispered. There was a moment of pause, before he replied. "I love you too." I, I, I like it Category:Robo's Songfics Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Songfic